


Take-aways and Takeaways

by ChocolatePecan



Series: Sunsets and Sweet Kisses [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Help, Kissing, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, breezy pine-filled evenings, how did this happen?, i've started writing promptis, kenny's is the best, noct isn't, prompto is nervous about being found out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 23:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15695538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolatePecan/pseuds/ChocolatePecan
Summary: Prompto thinks that evenings spent sitting with Noct on motel rooves are awesome. Especially when Ignis has already figured out the new nature of his relationship with his best friend, and sends them off with a takeaway from Kenny's.





	Take-aways and Takeaways

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Propries](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Propries).



> Somehow, I started writing Promptis drabbles. I am yet to figure out how that happened.
> 
> (Don't worry; I haven't given up on my platonic love stuff. More to come!)
> 
> This one's for Propries, who seems very excited to hear that I now write Promptis! It's not even 1000 words, but I hope you enjoy it :)

Prompto is surprised Ignis didn’t take more convincing. When Noct had suggested they get takeaway from Kenny’s instead of sitting in, he’d just turned a page in the well-thumbed local guidebook and said, _Perhaps you and Prompto should get yours to take away while Gladio and I register for hunts._

The look he’d given them both had been uncomfortably knowing, and Prompto can’t shake the feeling that Ignis has figured out that best friends is now boyfriends. That means he’s in trouble. It might have been his imagination, but Prompto was sure there was something like disappointment round the back of that expression. His imagination is pretty fantastic, though – he had to have some way of entertaining himself as a child.

There’s no doubt that at some point one of Iggy’s Special Conversations will be heading his way. Or should that be _their_ way? He’s not sure if Noct’s due a cripplingly embarrassing telling off or not.

Prompto kicks his legs, dangling them over the lip of the roof as he chews on a squashy mouthful of trout roe. The orange and red MOTEL sign blazes over his shoulder, casting a hard light on his food.

Noct leans over to grab his knees, stilling his restless legs. “Not up here, blondie. You’re no good to me in pieces.”

“You know, disappointing Ignis feels worse than disappointing my mom.” Prompto flips a potato fry at his mouth and misses. It bounces off his upper lip and takes the long fall down to the wooden decking below.

“Oh yeah. You know when Ignis is disappointed in you. He’ll make sure you know about it in all the passive aggressive ways he can think of.” Noct sticks a plastic fork in his portion of Kenny’s Special Salmon.

“We’re not – ” but Prompto can’t say it. He quickly stuffs a bundle of fries in his mouth so he doesn’t have to answer Noct’s questioning look. Evasion is okay; outright lying is a skill he can’t execute without ending up red as a stoplight.

Noct looks out over the rest stop at Taelpar. Prompto follows his lead, and takes in the frame of the tall floodlights; the tired hunters making their way to the motel to crash for the night; the rusting roof of Kenny’s as the smell of cooking oil drifts up from the extractor fans.

The stop is a small beacon of light nestled amongst the dense forests of Duscae. Prompto’s comfortable here. The fragrance of the trees at night is uplifting and fresh, far preferable to the humidity and sand of the desert.

Noct leans back to drop fries in his mouth. Chewing, he says, “This is where you told me you weren’t who you thought I thought you were.”

“Wait, what?”

“When you told me you were a bunch of hang-ups.” Noct doesn’t meet Prompto’s eye.

“Oh,” Prompto says, and shuffles fries in his polystyrene tray to hide his embarrassed titter. “ _That._ ”

“You think I didn’t know that about you all along?” Noct pushes a fry into his mouth slowly. “That I didn’t like you _because_ of that? Like I said, I don’t make time for just any loser.” He gives Prompto a lopsided smile. “Might even have waited five years for this one to knock up the courage to talk to me.”

The words and smile make Prompto’s mouth go dry from more than just the salty fries.

The phrase he hadn’t managed to finish before comes back to him. Looking down at the Regalia, shining under the floodlights, Prompto murmurs, “We’re not doing anything wrong. Are we?”

Noct puts his fork in his polystyrene tray and cradles the package between his hands. He takes a deep breath, then sighs it out at length. He lets his boot bump against the eaves.

Finally, he says, “If we are, it’s the best wrong thing I’ve ever done.”

Prompto reaches for Noct’s thigh, seeking reassurance that this is all still real. Noct feels too substantial and warm for it not to be. Noct puts down his polystyrene tray and edges closer, until their knees touch, and rests a hand on Prompto’s inner leg.

When Noct leans in to kiss him, it’s with lips still crusted with salt, and a mouth still food hot. Prompto wants more of that, and sinks in to the delicate, soft flesh of Noct’s mouth, squeezing his hip with a straying hand.

As they separate, Prompto smacks his tongue and pulls a face. “Fish,” he says, and Noct laughs.

Noct bumps his fist lightly into Prompto’s ribs. “I like fish.”

“Dude, I like fish too, but I am never going to like fish as much as you do!”

Noct clasps Prompto’s neck and pulls him in, pressing their foreheads together. He closes his eyes, almost as though in prayer. Prompto is about to ask him if he’s okay when they open again, and Noct darts in for a tender kiss.

“Perfect,” he says, and despite Prompto’s playful pleas he won’t elaborate. He just ruffles Prompto’s hair enough to make him squawk.


End file.
